Almondpaw
❝Can you show me the gay way, Spideystep?❞ — Almondkit to Spiderstep in the Cat pile Month/Day/Year desc here 'Appearance' Heritage: Somali(Fur length and Body Features) Description: Almondkit is an average size, Almond Colored Somali She-cat Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (#B76721) and (#000000) : = Eyes (#117B9B) : = Inner Ears (#FFCFBF) : = Nose (#FFBDAF) : = Tongue (#E09282) : = Pawpads (#756F6E) Voice: Almondkit's voice is Eva Bella's or young Elsa in the movie Frozen Scent: Almondkit smells like the flowers Gait: Almondkit is usually 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Charismatic -' Pebbledawn Is the Queen of all charm. Along with being freindly and caring, Pebbledawn can very easily have a smooth and pleasnt conversation with other cats, She may even throw in some funny words and phrases! * '''+ ' Tough -' Pebbledawn is a very tough kitty, whenever she has a challenge in her way, she'll rise up and hit it hard! She isn't afraid of other clans and will always fight fiercely when needed. * ±''' 'Quick Witted -' Although this may sound like a good trait to have, it sometimes isn't to swell with Pebbledawn. Pebbledawn can be ambitious at times and with this trait she has, she can sometimes make the wrong move, But this also comes with the positives of being able to think quickly during battle. * '''± Direct -''' Pebbledawn sometimes likes to think she is the leader and speaks very Directly. She knows what is supposed to be done, and when she wants something done, she can ask it in a pretty harsh way. It's her way, Or the Highway. * '''− Stubborn -''' Being so fierce and Feisty, Pebbledawn doesn't nessacarily like to listen. Pebbledawn has her own path, which others aren't allowed to follow, she likes to sometimes take control or just not listen * '''− Clumsy-''' Pebbledawn is a naturally clumsy cat. She often trips over her own paws and falls into bushes, Her mind doesn't process the things around her so she'll just go go go! '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Serena, Nut, Brook, Fawnspring, Beechgrove, and Spiderstep Age Range: 0-5 moons *Almond is out of le Fetus, along with her sister, Brookkit. *A fire starts in Almond's home, the Tubbs Fire. She and her family are forced to leave. They go North. *Almond's dad died because of Smoke inhalation. *Brook goes missing during a storm. *Almond and Serena arrive at the Skyclan two-leg place. *Serena tells Almond that there is a better place to live. And takes her to Skyclan territory *Serena gets hit by a monster. 'Relationships' 'Kin' tree here 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :ThunderClan, I don't know any Thunderclan cats |-|WindClan= :WindClan, I don't know any Windclan cats |-|ShadowClan= :ShadowClan, I don't know any Windclan cats |-|RiverClan= :RiverClan, I don't know any Windclan cats |-|SkyClan= :SkyClan, I don't know any Windclan cats 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' AlmondboiasanOtter.png|'Almondkit as an Otter!' By: MythArtist on AJCW __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:SkyClan Category:Kit Category:PaytonAri88